


Home Early

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Had you known he'd be home early you might not have started without him, well you might not have.





	1. Chapter 1

After drying your hair with a towel you discard it into the hamper. Still holding a towel around your torso, you open the door and walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Pushing your still damp hair back, you look up to see your boyfriend, Kandomere, standing there.  
“Kandomere! I didn’t hear you come in”, you say smiling at him.  
Kandomere has his head tilted to one side, with his lips slightly parted, and a curious expression on his face. Meanwhile, his jacket is sitting on the dresser, and his tie looks like it was loosened midway before he stopped. Furrowing your brows confused, “What?” you ask.  
“Were you,” he pauses, ”moaning?” he asks smirking.  
Your eyes widen and you take a moment to look over your shoulder back at the shower, and think back to about five minutes ago. Now wondering, when he got home, and how long he’s been standing here. Did he hear the entire thing?  
Turning back to Kandomere, who now has one eyebrow raised, you sheepishly smile at him. You can’t lie to him about it, he’s a federal agent, he interrogates people all the time, he would know if you were lying. Besides you don’t really want to lie to him anyway, even if you are a little embarrassed since this is the first time he’s caught you.  
“I got home before you, and I thought you were going to be working late,” you say. “Oh,” he says simply his shoulders dropping a little, “that’s alright”, and he gives you a little smile.  
Now you tilt your head at him. Was that disappointment in his voice?  
Kandomere finishes untying his tie and puts it on the dresser next to his jacket. You walk closer to him, and he turns to look at you.  
“Why? Did you want to…”, you trail off, eyebrows raised. He shakes his head lightly, “You don’t have to”, he began, “I mean you already-“ he stops as you grab one of the buttons on his vest.  
“Kandomere,” you whisper as you look up at him mischievously and undo the button. His jaw clenches and you smile, moving to the next button.  
“Do. You. Want. To?”, you ask as you undo almost all of the buttons except for the last one. Fingers on the last button, you wait, looking up at Kandomere once more. He swallows. “Is that a yes?”, you ask.  
His lips suddenly crash into yours and he lets out a breathy, “Yes”, against your mouth. You undo the last button and his vest and your towel both fall to the floor forgotten.


	2. Already Warmed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're ready to go but Kandomere has some catching up to do...

One hand holds the side of your face while the other grips your back and presses you close to him. You bury your fingers in his hair, matting his perfectly combed blue locks. His hand moves down your back and squeezes your ass and you feel him smile against your lips. Moving his other hand down he picks you up and you wrap your legs around him. Not breaking contact with your lips, he walks over to the bed and sets you down. His fingers lightly trail down your still damp body and then smooth over your thighs. Your mouth separates from his to let out a moan when you feel two of his fingers enter you. He tilts his head to watch your expression as he continues delving in and out. He slips a third finger in and you grip feebly to the back of his neck. The elf leans in and kisses your neck.  
“You’re already warmed up for me, querida,” you hear him say against your neck.  
“Problem is you're not,” you whisper.  
He pulls back to look at you quizzically. Your hands move down his torso and firmly grab hold of his belt buckle.  
“Not yet anyways,” you say.  
You undo his belt and then undo his pants. His fingers slip out of you and you slide your hand down his pants. Finding what you’re searching for, you begin to stroke him slowly. He moans lightly at your touch.  
Kandomere begins to roll his sleeves up and you wonder what he’s up to. You soon find out, when his fingers sink back into you once again. You gasp and moan as he presses deeper into you. Your grip on him becomes firmer and your hand starts moving back and forth at a steady pace. His other hand moves down between your legs to stroke your clit. As you let out another whine, he nuzzles his face into your neck. You can feel his length getting harder in your hands. You’re both panting and you can feel that familiar heat creeping its way into your face.  
“I need you,” you say desperately, barely audible.  
But Kandomere hears you and pulls back to look at you. His face is also flushed and his pupils are wide.  
“So do I,” he breathes out.  
“Then what are you waiting for?” you ask.  
You let go of him and he slips his fingers out and pushes you onto your back. He pulls his pants down and then plunges into you. He pulls your legs around his waist and you clench around him, eliciting another moan from him. Gripping your thigh he starts setting a pretty fast pace.  
“You always feel so good around me,” he says breathing heavily.  
“That’s ‘cause nobody’s ever fucked me like you,” you growl.  
You let a loud moan as Kandomere thrusts harder and harder into you. “Like that?” he asks huskily, now changing the angle as he leans over you.  
“Y-yes like that,” you stammer.  
He thrusts harder into you some more and you open your mouth in a wordless cry as you climax. He thrusts hard into you again and you feel his body shudder as he cums inside of you. Slowly coming down from your high, you feel him nuzzle into your neck again. Reaching up, you run your fingers through his hair. He kisses your neck softly a couple of times and then kisses your cheek.  
“You’re the best I’ve ever had too, you know,” he says serious.  
Meeting his eyes, you smile at him and nod. He leans down and kisses you. Sliding a hand from his hair to caress his cheek, “Welcome home,” you say softly. He smiles earnestly, “It’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr where I also have been posting these fics:
> 
> http://warriorofdragons.tumblr.com


End file.
